He's still alive!
by Delenawriter
Summary: A month after Damon had died it was stefan and elena's annerversary party. will things all take a turn for the worst when elena meets an old freind?  Delena set after midnight so please read it before
1. Chapter 1: Chores

**Chores:**

Opening the door I smelt the warm smell of bonnie. She didn't smell of much apart from bonnie. Stefan entered first when I saw her...

"Bonnie" I had to shout quite loudly to be heard over the loud stereo

"Elena!" bonnie ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug in all my life "I haven't seen you in ages!" I had missed bonnie, but I didn't really want to talk to her ever since he...died. It had been a month now and it was mine and Stefan's 1 year anniversary. We weren't married, we had just been together. I wasn't looking forward to today. There would be too many reminders of him. But I had to forget him and the only way is to get out and have some fun with the girls, and obviously matt and Stefan.

"Want to dance?" it was weird because bonnie never danced and now she wanted to dance with her. I tried to say no but as I looked at Bonnie's sweet heart shaped face. I just had to.

"I'm a terrible dancer" I stated walking into the middle of her lounge. She had removed all of her furniture and put it all to the side. The only things that we kept banging into while prancing around was Stefan.

"Please dance" pleaded bonnie giving Stefan her puppy face.

"No" he would say every time. We would have tried to drag him, but that would be pointless. Bonnie suddenly disappeared. She shortly returned and handed Stefan and Meredith an Ice cold beer.

"You trying to get my boyfriend drunk?" bonnie shot me a look of 'haha very funny' the thing I loved about bonnie was that she so sensitive. It made a friend a true best friend. Just then I noticed something else in her other hand.

"What's this?" I said as bonnie handed me a bag of trash.

"Your chore" she said giggling

"Chore..." I groaned "it's my anniversary party"

"Yeah" said bonny sarcastically "so..."

I always felt relaxed with bonnie. I couldn't remember my sadness. I guess because she remembered Damon as well and plus because she loved him as well.

"I bet you didn't make Stefan do chores" I moaned pouting

"No I didn't, I made him cook" as bonnie said this she grinned.

"I wonder if he cooks as well as Damon" opps I should not of said that.

"Yeah..." as bonnie left I took the trash and made my way out. It was cold. Colder than it was before.


	2. Chapter 2: remember

**Remember:**

"Not another storm" I didn't know why I said that out loud. But no one could have heard it. Except Stefan who was now dancing with a rather tipsy Meredith. These storms were weird. They were bad but not too bad. In a way they were comforting yet disturbing. The sky wasn't usually red during a storm. And I didn't see a hint of green. That was good. No sudden tornado attack. I laughed at myself. I had not done that in ages. "funny" I just spoke to myself-. That wasn't me who just spoke. I just froze. I recognised the voice but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. I didn't want to look up. I did...

"Damon!" he was back. Damon was alive. How, when, why all these questions filled my head but ignoring them I ran towards him with my arms open. He didn't move. He was supposed to run towards me and hold me in his arms and tell me that he was back. I froze again. "Damon?" he didn't act like he remembered me. Did he remember me? "Damon, please talk to me" I said slowly walking toward him. His face was blank and he had no expression. It was slightly disturbing to see him like this.

"Who are you?" how could he ask me that? He didn't remember me. How could he not remember me? It wasn't fair. A whole month and he couldn't remember me. Without thinking I grabbed his leather jacket and ran into the garage. If this was the Damon I remembered he would have me pinned down on the floor, covering me in death threats. But he wasn't. Sure he looked like Damon, smelt like Damon even sounded like Damon. But he wasn't my Damon. He was Damon's body, but just a shell. Surely someone was doing this to be cruel. How did he come back? Was he actually Damon?

"are you Damon?" I squeaked. Why did I always speak high when nervous?

"I think...I am yes." I couldn't have been Damon. My Damon would have been sure of himself; he would have given me a cocky smile and made a rude remark of some kind. This Damon did none of those things. He just stood there. I loved him. I loved him so much. I was so desperate I had to ask again.

"Are you Damon?"

"Yes" he said back automatically probably out of the shock of how harsh I said the question. I couldn't help it. I wanted him back. I'd do anything. I was about to ask do you love me but I thought that that would be a bit inappropriate considering he didn't even know my name.

"Why are you here?" I had to ask. If he didn't remember me then why was he here?

"You saved me" what! Was he mad, I killed him? Well, kind of.

"Who saved you" I asked. He seemed to be like a little child. Much like the one in his head.

"My princess and my redbird" omg. He remembered us just not who we were. "the two young maidens saved me"

"How" I pleaded griping his face with all my life.

"I...I don't know" this Damon was so sweet but I wanted him to remember. How could I make him remember? I know... Remembering how he used to kiss me I crushed my lips against his. It was a tense kiss. Why could he not remember me? I was Elena his only love how could he not remember. As I pulled away, Damon's eyes opened. He bent his head over to my ear and whispered,


	3. Chapter 3: he remembered

**He's back:**

"Elena" He remembered! Damon reme- I was cut off from my thoughts when I felt his hot passionate lips brush against mine. First he grabbed my hips and kissed me from my lips to my neck then straight back to my lips. My god he was so good. He then put his arms around my head and crushed the ends of my hair. It was so unfair he was way too good. I felt my knees go weak. Just as I thought he would support my weight he used his spare hand and he pushed me onto a box covered with a white dusty material. He was so in love with me. I could feel it in the way he kissed me. I had to open my eyes just to have a glimpse of my Damon. He looked like an angel. I know calling Damon an angel was like calling Stefan a devil but he was happy. Truly happy for the first time. He looked a wreck though. His usually neat black hair was all rustled by the wind and he hadn't shaved for days. But I didn't care. Suddenly I felt his hand grab for my jacket. Without really thinking I pulled it off only losing the kiss for a second. Again unconsciously I reached for his shirt buttons. One by one I undid them. He was freezing. Much like I was. I don't know whether it was the weather or excitement that was making him shake. There his top was off. Damon calmed down the kiss a bit. I was disappointed but then I realised why. He was fiddling with my shirt buttons. He obviously needed to concentrate.

"Damon..." I moaned

"Yes my princess of darkness" he responded now on my 3rd button.

"I love you" I whispered as he undid the last of my buttons.

"I love you too" my shirt was now flying across the floor. It landed right next to Damon's.

"You know what?" he asked me. Why was he talking? I didn't want to talk I wanted to kiss him. I had to do with tracing the flat muscles on his chest.

"What "I finally squeezed out of my lungs

"I think you have still to too much clothing on..." in a split second my bra was also lying next to my shirt.

"Better?" I groaned as his bare chest leant against mine.

"A little" he grunted in-between kisses he looked confused as I pulled away. He gently placed his hand on my thigh and made a circle with his finger. Shocks ran up and down my body. If he killed me now, I would die happy. I pushed myself closer to him. I felt his erection. It was the perfect moment. When I was done almost drooling. I put my lips to his ear and said

"You've still got your trousers on..." I reached my hand down to his zip and fiddled with it for a while. I felt him grow more and more exited. His breathing got heavy and my heart rate was going through the roof. Obviously tired of waiting his hand joined mine and with mine pulled down the zip. We stayed like that for a while. Holding hands. He kissed me intently. He then placed my hand on his back. The next thing I knew was that I felt my hand brush against Damon's smooth but cold bare leg. I felt Goosebumps. I was in love with him and he was in love with me. He was going to make love to me just to show me. I ached for him right now. He was completely naked in front of me...my dream come true...DAMN I thought. He still had his boxers on. This was so exiting. I knew it shouldn't be but it was. I didn't really care about Stefan. I had Damon back I wasn't going to waste my time. I would have ripped his boxers off with my teeth if I could of, but I was comfortable as he was stroking my head and my thigh. I wanted to die.

"You know what else..." Damon quizzed obviously mocking my tone looking up and down my shivering body. He was obviously enjoying this as much as me.

"What?" I said trying to mimic how he said it.

"You've still got your trousers on." He then reached for the top of my leggings and played with it. He ran his finger along my stomach just bellow my belly button. I was going to scream from pleasure. I bit my lip. I wanted him to hurry so bad that we could finally get to the good things. I shivered even more in delight as I imagined it. Finally he slowly pulled them down half way.

"Why are you stopping" I said stroking his arm as his hazel eyes met mine. And electric shock ran through me.

"I want you so bad Elena" he said kissing my chest."I never want this to end" he could hardly talk. He was enjoying himself so much.

"Pull them down then, everything" he looked me in the eye slightly worried

"Damon I want you, I ache for you to" I used my feet to tug at his boxers.

"Are you sure?" I groaned. I meant this a yes

"Sure" now my trousers were off but he still had his boxers on and I still had my knickers on.

"Damon, take me" I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him. Slowly and tentatively he put my hands on my waist and pulled down his hands to my knees taking my underwear with him.

"Yes" I cried as quietly as possible

"Elena" he groaned "I want this, so bad. I have for a long time, but are you ready, I mean ste-"to prove him I was I used all my force to push down his boxers. He nestled into my bare chest. As. I felt his warmth come towards me. I was completely naked in front on Damon Salvatore. My true love

"Do it" I screamed I had to I needed it.

"Not yet" what! Damon Salvatore was refusing me. Then he started kissing me even more passionately than before. As he kissed me I felt my tongue bash against something sharp. His tooth. His canine

"Damon" I whispered seductively stroking his back, "if you want some, just take. You must be hungry" I meant it and he obviously knew I did because the next minute I felt a slight twinge on the side of my neck. It felt so good. I was amazed when i felt his aura tangle with mine. He knew that I couldn't do what I wanted to do now so he was doing it for me. I wanted to see the child that I had freed from his chains. The child in Damon's head. All of a sudden I was there but it wasn't how I remembered it. The little boy was running around what looked like a summer field. He looked so happy. The sky was completely blue and there was not a cloud in it. Fireworks were going off in the distance and people I didn't know were singing and dancing all over the place. I didn't want the boy to see me. I didn't want to disturb him from his happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: red handed

**Red handed:**

"ELENA!" This voice confused me. It wasn't Damon's. It sounded harsh, kind of angry. Shit... It was matt. The dream like scene was being pulled away from me at an alarming rate. The next thing I knew was Damon was couching in front of me with his boxers on, I had a sheet over me and matt was just staring at me.

"What the hell" he spat "Elena who the hell is this" I decided to just skip that question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blushing like mad.

"What am I doing here, looking for you but obviously you did not want to be disturbed."

"It's not what it looks like" I only said this because Damon now had his trousers back on and was sitting in the corner looking really guilty with his head in his hands.

"What is it then?"

"I..." I tried to find the right words

"No Elena, how could you have sex with a stranger in Bonnie's garage at you're anniversary party?" blushing even more I turned to look at Damon who was now looking shocked at me. Why did they all have to forget Damon?

"Well" Matt was really angry, or was he confused

"Matt, I don't know what to say" that was at least true.

"I am sorry but I have to tell Ste-"

"NO!" I screamed making both matt and Damon jump

"Why?" they both said in unison. Damon was now standing next to me. Matt was clearing avoiding him till now.

"So I walk in trying to find you and see you making love to a stranger, completely naked!"

"He's not a stranger"

"What the hell, so how long have you been in this relationship?" Why did matt have to get it all wrong

"It's not like that. This is the fir-"

"Elena" I was surprised to hear Damon speak. I felt so sorry, it was my entire fault. He spoke so softly into my ear.

"Shut up you idiot" Matt once again spat at Damon "and get away from her, you perv"

"Don't talk to him like that, he did nothing wrong"

"Oh nothing, so it's all you the-"Matt was not even allowed to finish his sentence before Damon butted in

"Don't blame Elena, I've been away for a while and I love her. I missed her, I missed her so much. I should have controlled myself better. If you should be blaming anyone, it should be me" Matt was clearly shocked by how calm Damon was and he was not afraid to show it.

"Well then. Who are you anyway?" Matt must have understood now.

"Damon." He said

"Damon. Do I know you" matt was getting to close. I didn't want him to remember not yet anyway.

"Ye-"

"No!" I yelled trying to cover up Damon. Damon looked at me confused.

"right...I'm just going to leave and let you get dressed...but I want you out in 5, no more funny bisnesss or I will tell Stefan,"

"You mean you won't" I couldn't hide my excitement

"You didn't really do anything, but you would have. So no, I won't tell Stefan, see ya" as matt left, me and Damon just looked at each other,

"I'm sorry" I was shocked when we both said this at the same time

"Damon" I soothed "it's not your fault; I don't regret was we just did, but it's a little embarrassing when you are walked in on by your ex." Damon was now sitting next to me stroking the back of my hair and crushing the ends between his fingers.

"What about Stefan" he mumbled in my ear while resting his lips on my two bite marks.

"He doesn't matter, how comes he didn't notice you were biting me?" I asked pulling Damon closer.

"I stopped just in time and it just looked like I was kissing you, he didn't see the bites because they were on the other side of your neck."

"Wont people see them" Damon ran his hand down by waist and rested them there tingles went with them.

"Only if you don't drink my blood" as quick as a flash Damon bit into his wrist and gently placed it to my mouth. It didn't taste pleasant, but it wasn't bad. "they'll take around 10 minutes to heal; my blood isn't very strong at the moment..."

"I love you" with that Damon had pulled away his wrist and was doing up my bra

"Why do we have to stop?" I teased seductively, nestling my face into his chest

"Because it was going too far anyway..." I wanted it to go far, I wanted to kiss and hold him all night. Damn matt. Damon continued to dress me, kissing me all over. After a little while finally decided what to say.

"I didn't want to stop." as I said this He froze. "I love you and I have missed you so much, I didn't want to stop." Slowly Damon pulled me away and held me by the shoulders.

"Elena, you love Stefan"

"I love you more" I said with desperation leaning in for a kiss. He backed away

"You don't mean that." He said looking at me with his now hazel eyes.

"I do, you sound so much like him now. I want you. You. Yes I do love Stefan. But I need you. I was empty without you. I felt alone." Damon looked at me with sweet innocent eyes and made me want to melt. While doing up my belt he whispered softly.

"Do you mean that?" I was amazed. How could he not know I loved him? I had never been so sure in my life.

"Yes" I whispered back. Then he kissed me again. Only this time he was holding me in a tight embrace. Just to annoy me matt knocked on the window impatiently.

"Should I act like I'm human?" Damon asked making it look like we weren't still kissing. But we were.

"Mhmm" I mumbled to busy with my tongue to speak properly. Another louder knock came from the window and Damon pulled away.

"Good bye my princess of darkness" how would I respond to that so I just said.

"Good bye my prince" without looking back Damon exited through the door that matt was holding open for him. Damon on purpose brushed against his shoulder causing matt to nearly fall over.

"Elena" he sighed "why?"

"I lo-"

"Don't tell me you love that freak" this just made me mad

"He's not a freak, he's Damon and yes I do love him."

"More than Stefan?" this was unfair. Why did matt have to ask.

"No" I felt terrible lying, but to anyone except Damon it would sound real.

"How did you know him? is he a vampire" well I guess it wouldn't do harm to tell the truth?

"I just know him and yes him his" opps...

"He's a vampire!" matt bellowed "Elena you idiot."

"Keep your voice down" I cried

"No. Omg he bit you!" damn I knew I shouldn't of turned around. "Did he hurt you, or compel you?"

"No" I said slightly offended that I would let that happen.

"Seriously, I need the truth, Elena otherwise I have to tell Stefan. It would be alright if he was a human but he is not and plus he looked way too old for you, even if he was." I wish matt would just understand or shut up and keep his nose out of my private life.

"He's only 20 something..." well at least he looked it the truth is I didn't actually know...

"Yeah and you're 18. How old is he in vamp years"

"165..." I said barely loud enough to hear.

"Wait what? That's close to Stefan's age" shut up matt

"I know" I mumbled. Trying to think what to say I looked out the window. Hopefully matt didn't realise that my face lit up when I saw a huge crow/raven looking thing sitting in the nearby tree. Clearly unsatisfied but knowing that he was getting no information out of me he just said"Are you going back to the party now that you have clothes on" arhhh men.


	5. Chapter 5: bonnie's confession

**Bonnie's confession:**

"Yes "I said feeling like a toddler being told off, brushing past matt I gazed up at the crow/raven thing that looked like it was smiling at me. If matt had known what I was looking at he would have probably thought I was crazy. As I left the garage I felt matt's disgusted look all over me. I wasn't really cheating because Stefan knew how I felt about Damon, but matt didn't. Shit. Stefan was stumbling towards me. Clearly drunk. God how long was I...with Damon?

"Hello my sweet, sweet angel Elena" yep, defiantly drunk.

"I love you, do you love me" matt gazed across at me over his shoulders.

"Yep" was about all the emotion I could muster at the moment.

"Show me" he said leaning in for a dance or a kiss.

"Kay" I said, only feeling in the mood right now for a dance. I must admit that Stefan was pretty good at dancing. I glad he was drunk really because if he weren't he would of noticed that I called him Damon when he kissed me. It was my 1 year anniversary with Stefan and all I could think about was Damon, how he held me, how he kissed me. How he loved me-

"Elena" called bonnie from the kitchen were most of the girls must of been hanging out.

"What" I replied. As I was pulling away from Stefan's arms he collapsed to the floor.

"you got to see this" me and bonnie must of been the only two not drinking because we were the only two not unconscious on the floor apart from matt who I wish was.

"What do I have to see" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"You know Damon..." grumbled bonnie now shy and self conscious.

"Yep" I grumbled back trying to sound sad at his name when really my heart sped up to the speed of light.

"Well, I swear I saw a crow, a big crow like Damon's fly across the window." What was I going to tell her, if I told her he was back then I would have to tell her that I nearly had sex with him in her garage? I know, I would pretend for a bit longer.

"There are lots of crows bonnie, don't get your hopes up" I soothed her as a solitary tear charged down her cheek.

"Why did he have to die for me" he gasped as newly found tears flooded down her cheek. Putting my arms around her I wiped away the tears.

"Don't say that bonnie. You're his little redbird"

"was." she cried digging her head into my shoulder. Damon was everything to her. She loved him. Probably nearly as much as I did. He saw her as a little sister. Damon always preferred the weaker ones and liked then more.

Trying to change the subject I picked up a beer bottle and read the label.

"What is in that beer?" I laughed as I saw the alcohol rating was the highest I had ever seen.

"I wanted to be alone with you..." she admitted. I was shocked she made all the others drunk so they would pass out just to be alone with me?

"Are you mad? How did you know I wouldn't drink it" bonnie just looked up at me through guilty eyes.

"Because if knew you don't like this beer" this was true.

"Why did you want to be alone with me for?"

"Because I had a dream that Damon was alive." There was a hit of excitement in her voice but fresh tears were still running down her cheek.

"Really?" I asked trying to sound interested. I knew he was alive but bonnie didn't. I wanted t tell her so much but she couldn't, not yet. I still couldn't get Damon out of my mind, the way he held me, how she played with m- SHUT UP ELENA...

"Yeah, when u destroyed the star ball, the liquid inside rained down on him and ours tears or something to do with that" as she spoke new tears were chocking her.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" I asked wanting to kick myself from not telling her the truth.

"Yes, no I don't know but you better go, they'll be waking up anytime now." Just as she told me this I heard Meredith mumble Alaric's name and turn over.

"Don't worry about it" I said in a whisper. As I detached my arm from her crying body, she grabbed it.

"You smell like him"

"What!" I said looking surprised but feeling worried,

"Why do you smell of him? Elena have you seen him?" just as I opened my mouth to say no matt walked in the room.

"Yes she has" he said looking down to his hands.

"Why did you lie?" bonnie quizzed letting go of my arm and looking even more up to me. She looked so hurt.

"Matt" I said giving him a confused look.

"I said I wouldn't tell Stefan so I'm telling bonnie" my heart started to pound

"No" I cried, bonnie will never forgive me. She is more sensitive and will end up telling Stefan or worse...Meredith-the vampire killer person.

"Anyone except bonnie, or Meredith" I pleaded

"No" responded matt, he was heartless "I'm only telling because I don't want you to get hurt, he's a vampire he can't be trusted." I was so angry

"Matt please you don't know him like me and bonnie do, if you tell her it will destroy her and me!" I was desperate. I could always compel bonnie and matt to forget, why I didn't in the first place. Grr

"Tell me what?" whimpered bonnie crying even more now.

"I found Elena and Damon having-"

"Wait!" I cried covering over matt's mouth with my hand

"Having what?" asked bonnie suspecting something she didn't like.

"Nothing" I said panting, my heart was beating so fast I think I might die of a heart attack.

"Elena how could you" damn she figured it out. "After all you went through to get Stefan you now going to cheat on him?

"It didn't get that far" I groaned

"It nearly did" matt groaned back. I really wish he would shut up.

"Bonnie"

"Go away, you know how I feel, what will Stefan say? Think about how much you will hurt him!" this was going all wrong, why did I have to let matt remember, why did I have to say his name was Damon, I could of called him Zach or something. Urgh I was so stupid.

"Bonnie, I-"

"Save it" she snapped running upstairs clutching a handful of tissues.

"Thanks" I muttered to matt sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6: close call

**Close call:**

"Elena, you know I had to tell someone..."

"You didn't even know who he was, we do, no correction you don't remember who he was. Bonnie was the worst person you could tell, she is going to take it the wrong way. It's your fault!" I must admit seeing the look on matt's face did make me feel better,

"Well if you didn't try and get in his pants then ma-"

"Matt, I thought he was dead, I thought he had died. I didn't realise I loved him until it was too late. I didn't mean too but I saw him when I thought I never would. You don't know how that feels." I wanted to cry so badly, but it would only make things worse.

"Elena, you're my friend-"

"Your just jealous" what! Damon was standing by the open window smirking. Oh well matt was now officially dead.

"Damon?" matt was clearly scared. Damon walked up to me and put his hand every so lightly on my waist. Electric sparks shot all the way through my body making me go weak.

"Yes" he said flashing his 250-kilowat smile straight at him.

"I, err...wasn't jealous" matt stuttered. Omg he really was scared of him.

"Then why were you watching" Damon looked at me still smiling, I seriously wanted to melt

"What" I screamed staring straight into matt's eyes. "You were watching?" I wasn't angry. I was pissed.

"Well"

"That's so ew, hang on why didn't you stop Damon?" matt smirked at Damon but Damon looked calm.

"I did" matt's face was completely crushed of any hope. "That's how I knew he was coming, I saw him peaking through the window, matt your timing is so bad." Matt's face went white while mine went bright red at the thought of matt seeing me sharing blood while I was naked was so going to murder him or get Damon to do it...tempting...

"I...didn't...mean to" he murmured flinching as Damon stroked my thigh. Damon just looked at me then at matt then back to me.

"He likes you, he was jealous" it was obvious that he meant for only me to hear this. Immediately without thinking I grabbed Damon's hand, the one on my waist and held it as tight as I could. He would probably have a broken hand if he were human. Matt froze.

"Elena, your hot who wouldn't watch?" how stupid could he get?

"Anyone with an ounce of decency. How long were you watching?" I was fuming and matt could clearly tell. I nearly died when Damon started to rub circles into my thigh with his index finger.

"About 30 minutes" omg

"You saw him strip me!" I was ready to rip his throat out or worse.

"I...kind of wished It was me though" I wanted to kill him but I also felt sorry for him

"Matt you still didn't have to watch." What he said next truly shocked me

"Well maybe your vampire boyfriend should of kept his hands off your body" I never thought matt would say something like that. Damon held me tighter. I nearly passed out from pleasure. I never really thought of Damon as my boyfriend. But I suppose he was, wasn't he? To me he was more of the person I loved most in the world. Then something struck me.

"Why Meredith and Stefan haven't woke up yet?" uh oh, matt looked guilty. Damon was getting really tense just standing here trying not to rip matt's heart out.

"I kind of..." matt hesitated

"You did what" I bellowed not really caring if I hurt his feelings.

"Kind of gave them a sleeping pill, I tried to give bonnie one but it didn't work" I felt Damon's hand go into a fist on my thigh.

"You gave Stefan a sleeping pill?" Damon was really scary when he was this angry.

"I didn't want him waking up"

"Why I asked" soothing Damon as best I could.

"To be alone with you" this was turning out to be a day of 'I want to be alone with you' and I have had enough

"m-"

"You poisoned Stefan?" Damon stepped closer to matt letting go of me

"Damon" as I touched him he moved away. Only three things could happen now

1. There would be a matt shaped hole in the wall

2. There would be a matt shaped hole in the roof

3. There would be a matt shape hole in the ground.

Either way matt was in trouble.

"What the hell! Why does it even matter to you" screamed matt. I kind of guessed that Damon had his vamp face on

"You could have killed him!" yelled Damon nearly strong enough to make matt fall over. "You idiotic mutt"

"You cheated with his girl" Matt...you are hopeless. Damon wasn't even breathing now. He was living stone.

"Don't _seriously_ hurt him please" I said to Damon, not joking at all.

"That might not be possible" he growled. He always sounded different when his teeth were out. "You self serving, idiotic, moronic mutt" I could tell matt was scared, really scared because he too was like stone, but shaking stone.

"Damon pleases" I begged. Damon turned to me. Yep he had gone all vampy.

"Elena, princess. Not only did he watch us when we were, you know. He then poisoned Stefan. Damon only avoided the word because Stefan woke up just before it.

"What's going on?" Stefan quizzed looking at the scene before him. "And why do I have such a bad headache?"

"Ask mutt" said Damon calming down slightly now he knew that his brother was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7: big bro's intervention

**Big bro's intervention:**

"Damon!" he shouted excitedly. In a flash Stefan was hugging Damon tighter than I thought was possible, even for a vampire.

"Little brother!" Damon replied

"You come back from the dead and you can't even call me Stefan, big brother?" I laughed at this but no one seemed to of heard me.

"Maybe next time" laughed Damon puling in his brother in for another hug.

"Hang on" trust matt to ruin the occasion. "Do you two know each other?" Damon and I just looked at each other. I wanted to tell Damon to compel him but how would I without Stefan knowing.

"He's my brother" said Stefan excitedly "Damon Salvatore"

"What the hell, Elena! You knew that" damn, I was dead.

"Well...umm"

"What's going on" said Stefan completely serious now. Damon moved away from everyone and stood in the corner. Probably so that me and him could run out the window at any time.

"You are sick" he stated straight at Damon. "your own brother, what's wrong with you?"

"What's happening" demanded Stefan now looking kind of aggressive. At least Damon had put his teeth back in.

"Tell him Elena, go ahead or would you prefer your...what was is oh yeah prince to do it for you" I really wish I could murder matt right here, right now.

"Elena, your prince?" Stefan looked at me then suspiciously at Damon. Why was everyone giving me the big eye treatment today? Today was meant to be happy. Damon was alive was I the only one who wanted to forget that matt had seen us...yeah.

"We kissed" said Damon sounding like himself, cocky and smirking. I could tell he was trying to cover up. Damon never covered up unless he knew how his brother wouldn't relax. Damon wasn't lying, we did kiss we just did more than that. A lot more.

"You kissed..." said Stefan clearly heartbroken. I had told him the night that we got back that all I wanted was him, but now I wasn't so sure. I felt so much like Katherine. I loved both but didn't want to hurt them."I guess I should have known really" what was I doing to him.

"What else did you do Elena?" quizzed matt. He sounded like he was enjoying this.

"Bonnie!" saved by the bell. Well is now I would have to tell her but it saved time. She wasn't crying anymore but she didn't come near me. Didn't even say a word.

"Well are you going to tell them?" oh I wanted to do bad things to him. Really bad things.

"No" I blurted out. What was I thinking?

"I think I can guess" said Stefan turning towards the door.

"Stefan it wasn't like that, we didn't." This was true. I turned to look at Damon. He smiled and nudged a bit towards the window.

"Elena, you don't have to lie, I don't blame you. You love him, I guess that's what was meant to be" urgh matt was going to die.

"We didn't though, nearly but don't blame Damon please. He stopped, he could have carried on, but he stopped. We just got..."

"Exited" I loved it when Damon finished my conversation for me. He knew what to say. I was going to say that we got to the best part then stopped then I remembered bonnie. Bonnie was just looking at me completely shocked. She loved him and now she probably thought I was trying to stop her having him.

"Bonnie" I didn't mean to lie I was just trying to not hurt her. But now I was.

"Oh yeah, thanks for remembering me best friend" the way she said it didn't sound like bonnie at all.

"I didn't mean too...hurt you"

"Well you did, you know I love him" Damon looked at me and I looked at Damon. Damon never even thought that bonnie loved him."You still did it anyway. You're just a greedy, cheating lying bitch. She was right. I was. I was greedy, I cheated on Stefan and I lied to bonnie and matt. I suppose that made me a bitch. As soon as the first tear drop splashed onto my cheek, Damon was by my side holding my hand comforting me. I suppose he was being respectful by not doing anything else, like kissing me like I wanted him to. Bonnie left as quickly as she had come. Back upstairs with another set of tissues. I looked around and found that Stefan had gone too. Only matt remained.


	8. Chapter 8:why?

**Why?**

"Happy now" I said in a flat tone trying to hold back tears.

"I didn't know bonnie would react like that, I'm sor-"

"Don't even try to tell me you are sorry matt, because I know you are not. You think that Damon was the one in the wrong? Well he was the only one in the right. I was a bitch and you are an ass. You have destroyed Damon and you have destroyed me. So don't even say it."Damon hugged me. I wanted him to kiss me, tell me it was fine. I wanted him to be more like Stefan had been when I found out he was dead. But I still wanted Damon. I didn't want anyone to feel bad. I just wanted Damon to hold me kiss me do other stuff to me. I didn't want anyone to hurt. "can you leave now matt" I mumbled. I would be surprised if he heard it through my tears but he obviously did.

"No" that was all he said

"Elena said can you please leave now" uh oh another close call for matt.

"I know I heard, and I said no, I'm not going to let you touch her like that again"

"Matt please don't do this" I just wanted him to go. I did not want to fight

"Why can't I touch her" growled Damon still angry at matt for everything he had done.

"Because you don't deserve her, I do" Damon laughed so hard that I swear his eyes were watering.

"You, you think you deserve Elena. I don't even deserve her. No one deserves her. I am just grateful that I have her now go before I throw you on my back and carry you out" wow. Had Damon really meant that? He did deserve me, in my eyes anyway. Matt certainly did not.

"Why would you even want me matt after seeing me with Damon? If you think cheating is so bad. Why do you still want me." I felt Damon smirk. I know that isn't really possible but I did.

"Because you're Elena. You're the queen of our school. That's why I still want you" me and Damon both froze this time. The smirk was off Damon's face and now in the bin.

"Please leave" I said nestling back to where I was in Damon's chest.

"I said no"

"You really are stupid" Damon's voice made me jump. He was serious. He hadn't moved but I got the feeling he was about to.

"I beg your pardon Mr. cheating Salvatore; I couldn't quite hear you above your kissing and groaning."The next thing I knew was that Damon had matt in a choke hold against the wall showing all his teeth and growling.

"I have had enough of you" even I was scared of Damon's red eyes, his veins around his eyes and his sharp, sharp teeth."I want you to leave or trust me I won't hesitate to rip your head off" I felt sorry for Damon, he was trying to control himself but matt was just too much.

"See Elena; see what he might do-"he almost choked as Damon's grip got dangerously tight.

"Damon"

"Yes my princess of _pure_ darkness." Saying this obviously took his mind off wanting to kill matt.

"Please escort our annoying dog-"

"Mutt" Damon growled to correct me

"Oh yes sorry, mutt to the nearest exit" I said the nearest exit meaning the window and Damon being Damon got the hint. Matt was gone.

"Thanks" I said being pulled in by Damon for a hug.

"You know I'm not usually as soft as I have been today but I kind of felt like I had done enough to you already."

"Damon you have done nothing that I wouldn't have done. I love you and that's not a crime but we better go before bonnie comes back down stairs.

"I agree" he said pulling me towards his soft glowing lips.

"Finally" I murmured just before our lips crashed together with passion.


	9. Chapter 9: truth

**Truth:**

"I love you" he said when we finally stopped for breath. Only then I noticed that we now in Damon's car.

"How do you still have your car?" I said this while trying to undo the seat belt that Damon had put on me, just to kiss him one more time.

"I just, permanently borrowed another" Damon gave me a glimpse of his 250-kilowat smile. This time I did melt. Before he could object I kissed him. I put all my soul into this kiss. I really meant it.

"Wow" said Damon pulling away

"Do you always have to pull away?" I asked fiddling with the button on the top of his shirt.

"Yes, because if I didn't I wouldn't have do this" he swooped down again to kiss me. I had my Damon back. My precious Damon. I may of lost everything else, but I had Damon and in the end that's all I wanted.

"Damon" I asked pulling away reluctantly from his kiss,

"Yes?"

"How comes your eyes are a different colour?"

"Well, you remember sage"

"Yeah" I said placing my hand into his black hair. I remembered a tanned blonde guy with the biggest wings (and muscles) ever.

"He was a un-vampire" Damon then placed his hand in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. Pulling away for a second he whispered something in my ear.

"And so am I..."


End file.
